1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel brake device of a deck in a camera-integrated type video cassette recorder system, and more particularly to a reel brake device of a deck in a camera-integrated type video cassette recorder system, wherein a reverse brake force is applied to a take-up reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, there is illustrated an example of a conventional reel brake device capable of applying a reverse brake force to a take-up reel.
First, the meaning of "a reverse brake" which has been mentioned above and will be mentioned hereinafter will now be explained. Take-up reel is a reel for taking up a tape during the operation of a deck during play mode. Accordingly, an external effect on the take-up reel affects directly a video displayed on a screen. In order to minimize such an external effect, therefore, a proper brake force is optionally applied to the take-up reel during the operation of the deck during play mode. The brake force absorbs a slight effect exerting externally on the tape. A brake which is provided for the purpose of applying such a brake force to the take-up reel means the reverse brake.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional reel brake device comprises a cam gear 12 being rotatable in clockwise and counterclockwise directions and having a curved cam 12' and a slider 9 slidably mounted to a chassis 13 of a deck by means o f pins 10 inserted in slots 13' formed at the chassis 13. The slider 9 has at its upper end a cam follower following the cam 12' of cam gear 12 to move the slider 9 upwardly along the chassis 13. A tension spring 11 is mounted to the upper end of slider 9 to always urge the slider 9 upwardly. To the lower end of slider 9, a link 5 is pivotally mounted at its one end, by means of a pin 8. The link 5 has a slot 5' in which a pin 6 fixed to the chassis 13 is inserted. As the slider 9 moves upwardly and downwardly, the link 5 pivots about the pin 8 while the pivotal movement is guided by the cooperation between the slot 5' and the pin 6. The reel brake device also comprises a reverse brake 2 pivotally mounted to the chassis 13. The reverse brake 2 has one end being in contact with the other end of link 5 and the other end carrying a felt 3 coming into contact with the take-up reel 1 selectively. A tension spring 4 is connected to the reverse brake 2, so as to urge the reverse brake 2 in a direction coming into contact with the take-up reel 1.
In FIGS. 1 and 2, the reference numeral "14" denotes a pinch arm pivotally mounted to the chassis of the deck. The pinch arm 14 has a pinch roller 15 rotatably supported on the pinch arm 15. During a stop mode, the pinch roller 15 receives the power from a separate drive source and moves to a position in which it is spaced apart from the a capstan shaft 16 mounted to the chassis of the deck. During play mode, the pinch roller 15 comes into pressing contact with the capstan shaft 16, as shown in FIG. 3.
Now, the operation of the conventional reel brake device will be described.
During the stop mode, the slider 9 is moved to its lower position by the action of the curved cam 12' of cam gear 12 and stopped at the position, as shown in FIG. 1. By this movement of slider 9, the link 5 pivots about the pin 8 in a clockwise direction while the pivotal movement is guided by the cooperation between the slot 5' and the pin 6. Accordingly, the link 5 pushes at the other end thereof the one end of reverse brake 2 so that the reverse brake 2 pivots in a direction that the felt 3 is spaced away from the take-up reel 1, against the urging force of tension spring 4. Thus, the reverse brake 2 is maintained to be spaced apart from the take-up reel 1 at the stop mode.
During the play mode, the cam gear 12 rotates in counter-clockwise, as shown in FIG. 2. By this rotation, the force which has been applied to the slider 9 by the cam gear 12 to maintain it at its lower position is released. As a result, the slider 9 is moved upwardly to its upper position in which the pins 10 come into contact with the upper ends of slots 13', by the urging force of tension spring 11. By the upward movement of slider 9, the link 5 pivots about the pin 8 in counter-clockwise direction while the pivotal movement is guided by the cooperation between the slot 5' and the pin 6. As a result, the link 5 moves away from the reverse brake 2, so that the reverse brake 2 rotates clockwise by the urging force of tension spring 4, thereby causing the felt 3 to come into pressing contact with the take-up reel 1. Thus, the reverse brake 2 applies a brake force to the take-up reel 1 during play mode.
However, the above-mentioned reel brake device requires many elements (totally, 14 elements), such as the link, the cam gear, etc., for switching the transmission of brake force to the take-up reel, resulting in a complexity in construction and an inefficiency in compactness. Such a great number of elements also causes an increase in manufacture cost and a decrease in reliability.